Reflection
by MoonPrincess623
Summary: Sakura is the Card Mistress. But she isn’t a Li. So Sakura’s finance will b the head of the Li Family. Meling explains how the women of the Li family r…that isn’t who sakura is. Will a song her finace sends help her. FULL summery inside-ONESHOT


_**Disclaimers**_: I don't own anything….if I did do you think this would be posted here? I would be rich….maybe.

**Summary**: Sakura is the Card Mistress. But she isn't a Li, she Eriol's half daughter. So in an effort to keep the magic in the family, Sakura's finance will be the head of the Li Family, Meling, her friend explained how the women of the Li family are…that isn't who Sakura is. Will a song her finance sent her help?

_**Authors Note**:_ This is my 3rd song fic….so please be nice. The song is Reflection…form the movie Mulan. If you want a sequel, or make this an ongoing story REVIEW AND TELL ME, I already have one request...

**OH NEW NEWS!:** I have decided to either enter this or my new story The Angel into a fanfic contests, but I am not sure which one. So PLEASE HELP ME OUT BY READING THIS AND TELLING ME IF YOU SEE ANY MISTAKES! DON'T BE NICE!

**Reflection**

Sakura had talked to both Meiling and Eriol about who she was going to marry, but they weren't going to tell her anything. They were such party poppers. Eriol told her that this was ok, not to worry about things she didn't know. If she worried about things she didn't know she would worry about everything! Anyway she was the strong Card Mistress. She was the only one who had ever captured every card and then changed them into her own cards—the Sakura Cards. The one who she was marrying was just as strong as her, in turns of magic. Or so she was told by none other than Meiling and Eriol themselves.

Sakura had captured every single Clow Card. She then made then into Sakura Cards with the help of both Meiling and Eriol. She honestly didn't know what she would have done without them. It was only because of them, Kero and Yue that she had succeeded in anything at all. Of course Tomoyo was great help! What would she have done without some of those strategic costumes?

Even thought she had accomplice all of that and was finally finished with the Cards, she felt like she was missing something…even with the Sakura Cards help she didn't know what. That just made her even more furious, she was the Card Mistress. And yet, she still couldn't figure out what she was missing.

Then there was this thing with the Li Clan. Since Meiling was part of it she decided to ask her for advice, something that would help her. She soon learned that she would never be asking Meiling anything ever again.

After Meling told her how the women of the Li family were she was truly scared. That wasn't who she was, a woman who was basically perfect. She could cook, sew, clean, everything and on top of that had strong magic powers. She had the magic powers down, Eriol had trained her himself—he was once Clow Reed after all. And Meling trained her in fighting, would better then the strongest person in hand to hand combat in the Li Clan? She could sew a little, but she couldn't clean and cook all that well…though Yuki would say something different. That guy loved any kind of food.

But all that wasn't the point yet at the same time the main point. She was afraid to let everyone down, her father, her dead mother, her brother, and her friends—Eriol, Tomoyo, and Meling—but most of all she was afraid of letting both herself and her fiancé down. She was afraid that she wasn't going to be who he wanted. She was afraid that she would be what he expected. She didn't want to be a disappointment to him; she didn't want to shame him. Never that, for some reason it made her heart almost break to think about that.

She shook her head and went down stairs, the door had just ringed. Thank Kami that door had rung. She didn't need to be depressed or anything. It was the mailman. He gave her a little package; it had her name on it. She was curious, she had never seen this kind of pretty hand writing before. Even Tomoyo or the other girls at school never had handwriting like this before.

She went to her room and opened up the package, there was a note. With more of the pretty handwriting she, it was the most pretty handwriting she had ever seen.

_Dear Ying Fa, (Sakura)_

_That is your name in Chinese and what we will call you when you come to us. I am sending you a song, which I feel may help you. _

_Till we see each other,_

_I am forever and always yours,_

_Xia Lang (Saoryan Li)_

This was him! This was the one she was supposed to marry! And he sent her a letter! And a song…it seemed from the way the note was written. Wait…her fiancé sent her a song? This song was supposed to help her? How could a song help her with the turmoil raging inside of her? She felt that she was going to exploded with it. But maybe…her new fiancé Saoryan knew what he was doing. He was the head of the Li family after all.

And she once overheard Eriol telling Meiling to get a grip on herself. That it didn't matter if she was in love with him, he was still Sakura's finance and it didn't matter if they were the same age. The thought of them being the same age helped a lot. She had been a little afraid that he was going to be some old geezer or some cruel old man. But once she heard that Meiling loved him…then it was okay. If Meiling had fallen in love with him then he was okay. She felt a little sad though that she was taking the one Meiling loved away from her, but she couldn't help she had super strong magic and Meiling had absolutely zero.

She shook her head and felt hat she could trust this Saoryan, the one who was going to invade her life and take it over completely. She would listen to this song that he sent her.

She had put it in her CD player and then pressed play, after she had turned on the CD player of course…she had forgotten to do that once. After forty-three seconds the words came. It started off sounding like a Chinese song, which was at first. But after over thirty seconds she recognized some of the words. It was in her language after all. It was just the music…she knew this song from somewhere. She closed her eyes and listened to it.

**Look at me**

Like she would ever want anyone to look at her, she was an ordinary looking girl. She couldn't be a wife of one of the richest families in China.

**I will never pass for a perfect bride**

Oh that was never going to work. She was such a klutz, she would never be the perfect bride. She couldn't cook, clean, sow, nothing!

**Or a perfect daughter **

How could she be the perfect daughter? She had lied to her family when she was out running around chasing after the Clow Cards.

**Can it be I'm not meant to play this part?**

That would explain everything. She was never meant to be the Card Mistress. She wasn't perfect like all the other Li Clan girls. Bloody hell, Meiling was better than her!

**Now I see**

Would she ever? Would she ever see how she could be anything? She messed up so many times while she collected the cards, how could she see herself as the Card's Mistress?

**That if I were truly to be myself**

Oh no, she show her true self in front of her fiancé. He would see that she was a klutz, crybaby, and a total idiot!

**I would break my family's heart**

Course it would break her families heart. Touya would find her fiancé and murder him—or die trying. Her father would just be cheerful and cheer her on, but deep down she knew he wouldn't like this one bit.

**Who is that girl I see**

Would she ever figure out who she was?

**Staring straight back at me?**

The girl in the mirror…was the Card Mistress, she was the tough strong girl who tackled and beat everything thrown her way.

**Why is my reflection someone I don't know?**

She didn't know that girl, she wasn't the Card Mistress. How could Sakura, the crybaby, idiot, and klutz ever be a strong, will-full Card Mistress?

**Somehow I cannot hide who I am**

No, she could never hide behind the mask she created. The mask that was the cheerful and carefree girl. How could she be cheerful when she was living a lie?

**Though I've tried**

Yes, she had tried to hide behind her mask…but it would never work. Someone who toss it aside and she would have to start over.

**When will my reflection show who I am inside?**

Would it ever? Could she truly be herself with her fiancé? Would he care about stuff like that?

**When will my reflection show who I am inside?**

The song had been sent by him…so maybe not. Maybe he wouldn't care, maybe that was why he had sent this song to her.

As Sakura finished listening to the song she knew where she had heard it from. It finally clicked after she drew out of her thoughts. She shook of those depressing thoughts when she analyzed herself with the song.

It was from the Disney movie…Mulan, how Mulan and Sakura were so alike, it was kind of scary. Mulan was scared and afraid of the same things that Sakura was. Except Mulan hadn't got a fiancé yet, but she would. She would get one that loved her for who she was.

Sakura smiled as she remembered who had sent her the song. He was smart, he knew exactly what she was feeling, and knew how to take care of her. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to marry him.

It amazed her though, he had never met her or talk to her yet he knew of the turmoil wreaking havoc inside of her. He must care about her…or did he?

Had Eriol told him about her and he just didn't want a fiancé who was weak? It was obvious that he knew what she was going through. But why did he send it? Did he really care for her and knew that this was hard on her, and he wanted to help her? Or was it something else? Did he not want to be embarrassed by her and gave her this to straighten herself up before they got married? She was eighteen, both of them were.

It made her mad to think that what he just did was just to save himself. She threw the box and the note everything…except the CD it was still in the CD player, playing the song over and over. It hurt her, most of all because she thought just for a moment that he cared. She saw another envelope on the floor and laughed, there was a note inside of it.

She picked it up and read it carefully, hoping with everything inside of her that this explained why he sent this song. She prayed that he did it because he cared, not because of how and who he wanted her to be. It would just kill her if he wanted to change her.

_I know you are wondering why I sent you this. Cherry Blossoms are suppose to be happy, not worried. They are pink, and doesn't pink mean happiness? I will admit that it makes me sad to know a certain Cherry Blossom is worried and in turmoil, it's just wrong. _

Sakura laughed at herself when she read that, she was being stupid—did that just prove her earlier point? But she threw that thought out of her head. He really was concerned for her, it did mean he really did care for her and he didn't want her to change because that was what was expected. It made him sad that she was like this. Well, what could she do? She had to become happy. She would slip behind that mask once again…but she had to ask herself, was it really a mask? All her life she had been cheerful so the badness wouldn't touch her. Maybe she had grown so used to it, that I had become her. Actions become habits, and habits become your character and your character becomes you. So she had become exactly what her mask was. That was ironic.

Well her fiancé and soon to be husband said to be happy. She should be happy like he said right? Cherry Blossoms are supposed to be happy, always. Sakura nodded her head, she could do this. She could handle this new challenge that had been thrown her way.

* * *

Well….do you like it? This is my third song fic! Hope you like it! This is the last story I will upload today…I am tried. So exhausted, fanfics take a lot out of you.

SO DID U SEE ANYTHING THAT DIDN'T FIT OR FLOW? TELL ME! PLEASE *--puppy dog eyes--*


End file.
